The Anniversary
by messersmontana
Summary: It's the fifteenth anniversary of the day that SG-1 became a team. Ten years ago Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had made a pack to meet and celebrate the day. Did anyone forget? Will they all be there?


The Anniversary

It's the fifteenth anniversary of the day that SG-1 became a team. Ten years ago Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had made a pack to meet and celebrate the day. Did anyone forget? Will they all be there? Read the story and see. I am writing this one for a couple of good friends of mine...EJ and Cassie.

I only own the idea of the story, the character's are just on loan. I promise to return them unhurt.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

Samantha Carter walked into the steakhouse restaurant and looked around, not seeing who she was looking for. She'd only arrived through the Stargate an hour before. She had hurried through the SGC, promising Cam and Vala that she'd visit with them when she got back from her appointment, and before she headed back through the Stargate to head back to the Hammond.

A waitress lead her over to a reserved table and she sat down to wait for the others. Today was a special day and they'd made these plans to meet here on this day ten years ago. They'd even made the reservations that day, laughing, and wondering if any of them would remember the date. Today was the fifteenth anniversary of the day that SG-1 had become a team.

Fifteen years ago on this day, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c had become SG-1. The first and lead team of explorers sent through the Stargate to find allies for Earth in their fight against the Goa'uld. They'd become teammates first, then friends, and finally a family. They'd also been through a lot together, including the loss of three very important people. General George Hammond, Doctor Janet Frasier, and Selmak/Jacob Carter.

Sam looked up just in time to see General Jack O'Neill walk through the door. He saw her and waved off the waitress, before he headed her way. She started to rise and salute him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. "At ease Carter, remember? I gave you that order years ago and it still stands."

She laughed and stood anyway. Sam wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It's good to see you sir."

"Sir? Come now Carter, we don't need to sound so formal now, do we?" He asked her as he hugged her back.

"Well, you're still calling me Carter, aren't you Jack?" She teased.

"Fine Sam. Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Not here yet, but they should be. When I walked through the SGC, I ran into Cam and Vala. They said that Teal'c informed them that he and Daniel had something important to do today."

"They had better not forget." Jack said.

Sam laughed. "Especially since Daniel predicted that you would be the one to forget."

"Hey now, I did show up and didn't even need anyone to remind me either. This is one day I would never forget. It's one of the most important days in my life." He said as he took her hand in his.

Sam linked her fingers with his and smiled. "It's one of mine too Jack." She replied.

Jack leaned in to kiss her, when he saw Daniel and Teal'c walk in out of the corner of his eye. He pulled back and waved them over. "Hey Daniel, T; we're over here."

Sam rose with Jack still holding her hand as they approached. She hugged Teal'c and then turned and hugged Daniel. "It's so great to see you guys. I've really missed you all." She said.

"Well, there's nothing saying that you can't visit us more often Sam." Daniel said.

"Or that you can't come and visit me Daniel." Sam replied.

"Well at least you see Jack every few days." Daniel said as he looked at Jack.

"I only see her on the computer screen Daniel, she's still on the Hammond during those briefings. So, that doesn't count." Jack argued.

"We are all together now, are we not?" Teal'c asked them.

"Teal'c is right. What's important is that we're together right now. Happy anniversary guys." Sam said and hugged them all again, clinging to Jack a little longer, but no one said anything.

They sat down and ordered dinner and their drinks. Then they got caught up on how they'd been doing since they last saw one another. They toasted some of their missions, and lost friends, and happier times. There were tears from crying and tears from laughing so hard.

Finally Daniel and Teal'c had to go because SG-1 had a mission the next morning. They said their good byes and promised to visit Sam more on the Hammond and made plans to go with Jack up to his cabin real soon. Then they left the restaurant, leaving Sam and Jack alone.

Sam watched them go before she turned back to Jack. "So, when is your flight back to DC?" She asked him.

He just sat there and smiled at her, saying nothing to her.

She smiled back. "What? Why are you smiling like that Jack?"

"Well, you see, my flight back to DC is next week. I'm on vacation right now. In fact, unless there's a major attack on Earth, I'm to be left alone." He explained.

"I wish I had the time off to be able to visit with you, but I have to get back to the Hammond tonight." She told him.

Jack took her hand and kept smiling. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to come with you and spend my vacation on the Hammond. I only took this vacation to spend the time with you anyway Sam."

"Really? You'll come back with me to the Hammond and spend the week there?" She asked him as a huge smile spread across her face.

"You betcha. It's been way too long since we had some Jack and Sam time. So, how about it, can I hitch a ride with you for a week?" He asked her.

Sam threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Yeah, sure, ya betcha. I'd love for you to come and spend the week with me aboard the Hammond."

Jack hugged her back. "Okay then, let's hit the road. I need to grab my bag from Hank's office and I'm ready to go."

Sam stood and grabbed the bill for dinner. "Come on then, let me get this paid and we can go."

"Oh no, I have this one. It was my idea anyway, remember?" Jack grabbed the bill and took some money out of his wallet. He handed the bill and money to the waitress as she walked by. "Keep the change and we'll see you in fifteen more years. Come on Sam, show me your ship." He said as he lead her out of restaurant by the hand.

"Yes sir." Was all she said as she let him pull her along. This was going to be the best week ever.

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1


End file.
